A Room with a View
by Fourhumors
Summary: Earth AU based on A Room with a View. May contain Flower crowns. Months after Jane returns from her educational trip to Europe she accepts a marriage proposal only to find out that she is already uncomfortably familiar with his family.


A Room with a View AU. One shot.

Well loosely based on it.

Months after her return from Europe Jane accepts a proposal of marriage only to find she is already familiar with his family.

Earth in whatever time you please.

Because I am a sucker for period dramas and flower crowns were mentioned on this post/85937362683/clariss2838-replied-to-your-post

Be warned! I am, to put it nicely, an inexperienced writer. This is my first publish if you spot a few rookie mistakes or if my story is frankly confusing and terrible I will not be offended if you let me know. In fact I would be grateful. I've written Loki perhaps a little too jolly and everybody else in the background.

He is beautiful, all honey and sweetness in the sun. When the light fades and all eyes are turned away there is no leopard waiting to pounce. He is a noble earnest man. So when he offers her his hand she does not hesitate to accept. They share light kisses and Thor eagerly sends word to his family. She only has Erik, he is delighted.

Jane knows she has found happiness. Today, however, she is bored. She and Darcy quickly grow tired what whatever jovial ruckus of a sport Thor and their friends have engaged themselves with. Leaving their visitors they pass the time through the garden, Erik's pride in his years of retirement and envy of the town.

"What happened in Florence? You seem different" Darcy inquires from out of the deep blue depths, Jane has been back for months. This stuns her, was she not back to normal? Was she not happily engaged to warm handsome Thor?

"We made friends there, Erik and I…"

She pauses, feeling that the confession on the tip of her tongue was nothing but silliness. _Utter nonsense, _she thinks, _hardly worth mentioning. _

"well," she continues "new friends change you. Besides, one is never the same after that much Medici"

Darcy is not stated by this, letting it slide knowing it will surely reveal itself soon. By the time they return they are worn out and sprawled upon the lawn. With the plunder of their small venture they twine sweet smelling crowns and quote poets long gone.

_'…__I come-I see thee, as thou standest there,_

_Beckon me out into wintry air.'_

"Jane! Jane!" calls Erik from the back of the house breaking their lazy spell. He strides towards them all excitement with company in tow. Such company she was not expecting, her heart leaps just as it did that hot summers day in Florence when she had found herself alone with him. In that field of barley and poppies she stood before him, Florence in the distance. For a moment he had seemed surprised by her presence, his green eyes wide as he looked at her. She did not understand his expression, or quite place the manner in which he moved towards her, nor could she quell the way id made her stomach flutter. His mouth was on hers before she could speak; his arms were around her before she could think to move away. Her shock passes and for a moment she was swept away by the vigor of his kiss, the feel of his soft hands in her hair, his warmth and smell. She had pushed at his chest just Frigga had called out to them, breaking apart Jane left first trying not to think of the hint of color she spied on his cheeks, of her own complexion and definitely not of his cool eager lips. His eyes followed her as she left, eyes that gave her chills, eyes that followed her across the ocean.

And now, months later she shies away from meeting those eyes. He looks at her for a moment before chuckling at her Flower crown. She refuses to take it off no matter how the insult stings, she must look like such a child.

"Loki!" cries Thor jumping up to greet him with a quick hug.

"Oh! What is this?" Erik says stealing the words from Jane's mouth.

"Image my astonishment," he says with light humor "I come to visit my brother and his fiancé only to discover it is my dear friend I made overseas." Amazed they all are; Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun and Sif greet him as old friends, they share their amusement at such an unlikely coincidence. Jane and Loki, they are something else. _How could she not know! _She curses, _their last names are different, we met Loki first and thus assumed his mother shared his name, she had not corrected them. _Jane fought to quiet her nerves.

"Are you well?" she asks with all the friendliness she can.

"I am now"

"And, how is your Mother?"

"She is inside now, waiting to have tea with Erik"

"True, I mustn't keep her waiting" Erik chimes making his leave.

"She is anxious to have a private audience with you" Loki continues a small smile upon his lips.

"Mother arrived this morning" Thor informs her a little bewildered, she will have to inquire about the mystery of the brothers with separate last names later, after all such matters are always sensitive. "I had planned to introduce you tonight but fortune smiles in our favor, you are already friends. She spoke highly of the friends she made in Italy."

Jane blushes, ashamed of what Frigga must think of her. Kiss one son then marry the other; it was Loki who kissed her! She was not to blame. Nonetheless she will have to implore him privately to make sure the silly matter remained buried. The thought of being alone with him creates a flutter on anxiety. Perhaps this was a matter to sort with Mother and Son.

The afternoon continues. Darcy and Loki join the play. Jane sits in the shade busing her fingers by working on a second Crown all the while confronting Frigga in her mind; all the while hoping Loki won't take his brother aside and confess.

"My Queen" Thor brakes her from her thoughts sitting next to her, still so bright under the shade.

"How goes the game?" she asks.

"It is a tie. Once we recover we shall play one more match to decide the winner"

Loki lays by her feet, a light seat on his brow his shirt open ever so slightly.

"My Queen" he puffs with a roll of his hand, "you fashion another crown, and is that for the victor or your King?"

"Perhaps both" Thor answers for her a little challenge in his voice.

"It is for nobody in particular" She huffs, "but I will gladly crown the person who ends this never-ending game."

"If my Queen commands me so"

Laughing Thor kisses her cheek, and off he goes to win her crown. Loki lingers for a moment, his face so still, Jane can't image he wants he wants it not when he laughed at her before. Something in the way he is looking at her makes her think that he will try and win it anyway.

"Will you say anything?" her voice is barely a whisper. He hears her, He shakes his head. Then he too is gone.

After some time she journeys to the house. She is sure she will be able to face Frigga now that Loki has given her some assurance of his silence. She walks around the side of the house, obscuring her view of the game craving a moment unobserved before seeing her future mother in-law. There she finds Loki, out of breath his arms spread wide.

"Is the game finished?" she splutters out in her surprise.

"Yes, and here is your victor and King" imitating customs of old he kneels before her grinning boyishly as he looks up at her.

"You cannot be serious" she laughs thinking all is behind them. Does she hear his name being called in the distance?

"I wait for my prize"

"Well alright-"

She places it quickly on his head, a garland of blue and yellow. As she draws away he captures her hand placing a kiss to her fingers. She snatches her hand away in a flush of anger. He is beautiful and he is all honey in the sunlight, but in the dark when all heads are turned he has a different face.

"That's hardly-"

Her reprimand is silenced as he stands, his close proximity steeling her breath. He enfolds her again. He kisses her again. He is setting her aflame again. Just as quickly as it happened he is gone, running in the direction in which she came.

"LOKI!" She hears Sif cry "COME BACK HERE YOU CHEAT."

* * *

Gosh, I know! Lame! I quoted John Keats' _To Fanny._ This is a one off, but lord knows I may actually flesh it out like I should. Forgive me I am lazy and it shows. This is based off _A Room with a View. _check it out yo.


End file.
